


Bassist Twins

by fictional_psychedelics



Series: Kinky Wholigans [1]
Category: The Kinks (Band), The Who
Genre: Band Crossover, Fluff, M/M, bassists, crossover slash, kinda drunkenness, silly & cute bassists, smug pete quaife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_psychedelics/pseuds/fictional_psychedelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you put two bassists in a room together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bassist Twins

**Author's Note:**

> my friend was to blame for this. she said that quaife kinda looked like entwistle, and quaife's my babe and her's entwistle. So it was bound to happen. PLUS, Pete Townshend is in here and will be referred to as Townshend because we have to petes c:

Bass guitars echoed against the small guest room, followed by laughter and simple chatter. Pete Quaife sat across from John Entwistle, both men sitting cross legged on the floor. They would play random notes here and there, occasionally repeating each other's patterns. They'd joke about the story behind the making of the song and anything that came to mind, really. Neither of them really agreed on who's were more outrageous - both were about equal. A few beer bottles were scattered around their legs, a hint as to why the men looked buzzed off their ass - though sober enough to realize their actions.

Pete mindlessly strummed, staring down at his lap.

"Hey, that's a pretty neat rhythm ya got there." John spoke up after taking a long sip of his beer and placing it to the side. Pete smirked, repeating the rhythm once more as he glanced up slowly.

  
"This one? Oh, it's just the piece to Sunny Afternoon." He said all the while his fingers softly played, catching John's interest. They just seemed so perfect, playing the chords like no other he'd ever seen. John caught himself before he looked like an idiot, staring at those damned hands. John quickly stumbled into a random chord, his face instantly flushing red, looking anywhere besides the Kink.

Pete laughed, stopping his own rhythm. "You alright there, John?" He grinned, a cheeky little grin while rolling his hips to get a bit more comfortable.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." John shrugged it off as if it were nothing, flashing his own awkward grin. Without realizing, he started strumming Happy Jack with lack of enthusiasm.

Pete rose an unsure brow, "Sure." A moment passed before Pete finally strummed a little louder than usual, leaning his upper body forward as if challenging the man. John rose both brow, a smirk slowly appearing across his face. He quickly repeated the same chords Pete had challenged him with.

Then it was on.

Pete threw rhythms from recent tunes his band had been practicing while John did vice versa. It had continued for some time, laughter drowning out the messy chords. It wasn't until Pete had slipped up on a note that it finally came to an end. Pete was now slumped over, face plastered in flustered frustration. John placed his hand over his own mouth, stifling a laugh. Pete glanced up with pouted lips.

"Oh, don't pout, love." John leaned over, patting Pete's cheek in an intimate, sympathetic type of way. Pete then playfully growled, surprising John by tackling him down. Pete instantly placed his and John's bass to the side - not to cause any stupid damages, of course.

Pressing the man into the floor while straddling his hips, Peter giggled down at the man, "I am king of the bassists!" He hollered with glee, outstretching his arms.

John started laughing loudly, "Get yer arse offa me!" He playfully shoved the man away, but he wouldn't budge a bit. "C'mon!" John whined, "Bassists gotta stick together, not go against each other!"

"Quite literally, if I may say so." Pete pointed out, looking down at the other. John rolled his eyes, huffing in frustration.

"Awe, you look so cute when you're frustrated." Pete joked. john stuck out his tongue, finally getting up - though it was a slight struggle. Pete soon slid from his lap and sat directly in front of the other. Pete returned the favor of sticking out his own tongue, crossing his arms with a grunt.

"Poor, baby." John teased, pouting his lips out as he scooted closer. "You know you remind me, being all cute and flustered and all?"

Pete rose a skeptic brow, "Who?"

"Myself." He grinned with a wink following. He leaned forward, placing his hand against Pete's cheek.

"Oh ha-ha, you cheeky bastard. Proud of yourself there?"

"No, I'm being super serious!" John laughed, moving a piece of hair from his face, "You actually, in all seriousness, kinda resemble me."

"I do?" Pete said puzzled. John nodded. "Well, then I look pretty damn sexy." Pete smirked. John just looked at him for a moment.

"I called you sexy." Pete pointed out as if John didn't hear him.

"No, no I heard you, but-" John was cut off with a pair of lips, though he really wasn't complaining. He returned the kiss, tilting his head just the slightest. Pete brought his hands up to wrap around John's neck. After moment later, John pulled away with hazed eyes.

After a pause, John spoke up, "You're actually an excellent kisser."

"Oh, not only am I the king of-" Then John cut him off with a kiss, Pete snickering against his lips. The laughed caused a shiver slid down John's spine.

"You're kidding me!" Ray's laughter sounded from the now opening door. He seemed oblivious to the two men sticking their tongues down each other's throat.

"Nah, we- Uh, John?" Townshend gaped at the scene. His expression slowly, though, transitioned into a smirk.

"John's eyes shot wide as he quickly pulled away.

"Pete?"

Pete, however, merely glanced over to Ray with that dangerous blank stare. Pete still had his arms wrapped around John's shoulders to John's unfortunate. If John wasn't already fully flushed...

Townshend finally just burst, laughing aloud, "You-" He started through his laughter, "You owe me five bucks, Davies." He glanced with tears in his eyes at the eldest Davies brother - who in return rolled his eyes.

"Screw ya." Ray spat mildly, though a smile creeping on his lips.

John eyed Townshend, giving a look that read 'Seriously? Are you being serious right now?''. Pete merely giggled as he leaned forwards and nonchalantly pecked John's cheek before getting up.

"Time to go, I assume?" Pete asked.

"Yeah.." Ray muttered, crossing his arms.

"See ya later then, Johnny, babe." Pete winked, walking out with Ray.

"Goddammit, Pete!" John hissed to Townshend who yelped as John stood and plunged for him.


End file.
